Confessions within 5 minutes
by TheUberkev
Summary: Ash was bored by a Listening Comprehension mock exam given by tutor Cilan and so were his friends. But when Cilan flips the wrong light switch, the decors on the ceiling glow, and the light produced looks romantic. Dawn then thinks of confessing to Ash. Will Dawn confess? A pearlshipping SatoHika AADL story and hints of one-sided poke and penguin. Rated M for fluff. My 1st one-shot
1. Confessions in 5 minutes

**My first one-shot. It will NOT (unless I change my mind) contain any pre and post story shenanigans, neither will my two/one-year pokemon AU world project. Also, I had free time after studying my share of things for a day and my Mom let me use the laptop, so here I am, spending my time writing a fic but not watching porn (J.K guys, I'm 12), so APPRECIATE IT! Anyway, my fanfics will also tell you what inspired me to make the fic or will tell the story behind it.**

Also, my credits came before my last scene. I had come back from school that day. It was exhausting so i typed that in the wrong spot :P Sorry 'bout that.

* * *

**Inspiration: When I was a t my student care preparing for the Listening Comprehension (a test where a recorded passage will be played and I answer Multiple Choice Questions with 3 options in the booklet) exams, since we were using the visuallizer for something and were done with it, my teacher went to switch on the light. She switched on the wrong switch and the little decors on the ceiling lit up. It was that sorta candlelight-like light. A few of my quote on quote 'friends' said, "Wow… so romantic…," only for my teacher to switch of the decors' lights and switched on the normal lights. Too late. I got my inspiration. I figured it was a perfect chance for a confession. So I decided in this story, I will mess around with it to make it remind me of this incident.**

* * *

**I do not own pokemon and never will, unless Satoshi Tajiri gives it to me one day for no apparent reason. Also, if I did, Dawn would have stayed with Ash after her return in Unova/Isshu in the anime. (*stomps foot in anger*)**

* * *

**Couples and shippings:**

**Pearlshipping****/SatoHika/AADL/****ShinouShipping****(AshXDawn), hints of Misty's one-sided pokeshipping(MistyXAsh) and hints of Kenny's one sided Penguinshipping(KennyXDawn). Had those two in to honour the fact that I was once a pokeshipper and penguinshipper until I scanned the list of PRACTICAL shipping hints and the official Japanese intro. You know which one I am talking about. High Touch is the tilte.**

* * *

**VIC(Very Important Character)Ages: Ash- 14 | Dawn-14 | Misty:14 | Kenny: 14**

* * *

One-shot #1: Confessions within 5 minutes  
Sub title: Ash and Dawn confess and kiss within five minutes, in a accidentally created romantic background.

Ash yawned, listening to the monotonous (to his ears, at least) recorded reading. He already written down his answers on a sheet on a sheet of paper and was waiting for the listening comprehension mock exam to end. The others mimicked Ash, well all except Dawn. She was blushing and was secretly starring at Ash.

_He looks so cute when he yawns!_ Dawn thought. _If only you knew… _Little did she know (Who could blame her, she was starring at her love), Ash was staring right back at Dawn. _She looks so… what is that word? Pretty? No… Beautiful? No… Ugly? HELL NO! That is WAY too far off. Hmm… Ah, yes, I would say, maybe Beautiful, dazzling AND stunning at the same time? Yeah, that's about right… AH! WHAT THE FUCK AM I THINKING? _Ash screamed in his mind while being mesmerized by her beauty.

_I just adore that jet-black hair! Although it IS a little messy, it matches his active and wild personality. Heck, I think it fits him VERY well. Ah… that pair of dazzling auburn-brown eyes. I could get lost in it forever, and I still won't mind. That two Z's below his eyes are also cute. Well, I'll gladly admit it. It is obvious. I am madly in love with Ash._Dawn thought while blushing.

_Man, that sapphire sea-blue hair is pretty! Brushing it and caring it for 30 minutes in the morning does not help making it less attractive. Still, it only compliments her eyes. That hair and eyes fit her like a glove. It is really like the sea. I might as well sail on a boat in the middle of nowhere, then lose my map. That would be how lost I always get when I look into them. That slim figure, great perfume scent and short mini-skirt makes her the most…no make my... thing grow hard. Arceus, why am I feeling this way? Why am I reacting this way? She is just a friend... Right? _A dense Ash wondered.

* * *

**Right. Before we continue with the story, let's rewind to why they were taking exams and lessons unrelated to pokemon in the first place.**

* * *

Ash had emerged champion of the Unova league after a grueling battle against Trip/Shootie one year ago. After he parted ways with Iris and Cilan and he got back home, he received an invitation to go to school. No pokemon related lessons. Just things like Math, Science, English etc.

He declined the offer at first, but his Mother just HAD to sign him up. So here he was. If you want to know about how the others entered, ask them, not me[1] or him. What I[1]DO know is, Dawn had the same experience as Ash did.

So… they and their friends that entered, Brock, Max, Gary Motherfucking Oak (I had to), Tracey, Misty, Kenny, Ursula, Chuck Norris (J.K I had to. Itching to do it), Lyra, Khoury, Paul, Ritchie, Morrison and Trip, made it through one year. They were known in school as 'The Light Scholars'. To have a name for the gang with Dawn's Japanese nickname, Hikari, which means light, was an honour for her. They were called scholars as either one of the four, Paul, Ritchie, Morrison and Trip got 1st in English. They all were ggod at other subjects too, just not as good. As for Brock, Max, Gary Motherfucking Oak, Kenny, Ursula, Lyra and Khoury, their forte was Science. Tracey was good at… well, all around guy. Still is best at drawing though. Misty and Dawn? Math. Well, all ask, what about Ash? The boy whom needed fingers to do simple sums? Well, he is top in cohort. Not kidding. I kid you not. It is not April fools day yet. Still 6 months. He is a little behind the best in a subject, always a little less than the top in a subject, always coming out short but overall? He tops everyone. Dawn, surpisingly, takes second. Misty is a little behind Dawn. Then comes… Ah, I'll show you the overall percentage scores for last semester, to make thing simple. Max score: 100%(Assume the paper is hard as shit, K?)

Chuck Norris(J.K again)  
Ash Ketchum-1st (96%)  
Dawn Berlitz-2nd(91.5%)  
Misty Waterflower-3rd(91%)  
Gary Motherfucking(Yes, everyone calls him that) Oak-4th(90%)  
Brock-5th(89%)  
Max-6th(87%)  
Khoury-6th(87%)  
Lyra-8th(86%)  
Kenny-10th(85.5%)  
Paul-11th(85%)  
Ritchie-11th(85%)  
Morrison-11th(85%)  
Trip-11th(85%)  
Tracey Sketchitt-11th(85%)  
Ursula(the blach sheep. Baaa…)-20th(80%)  
(Some people were better then Ursula)

How Ash got so smart, no one will ever know. He certainly does not show it though. He only shows it in all his homework and exams. Other than that, he is not that smart and as dense as always(As shown at the start). He is thus, he the ideal idea of a boyfriend to all girls in his school. They will do anything to get in good with him. The fact he was the male star athlete and the Unova league's champion did not help either. Dawn's reputation was similar to Ash's as she was the smartest and most atheletic female in the school, as well as Hoenn's grand festival top coordinator. Well, one more thing. Ash, in the girls' eyes was very handsome while Dawn, in the boys' eyes is very beautiful. Heck, even their TEACHERS try to flirt with them! As reluctant as everyone is to admit it, those two were the same, basically, but are the opposite sex and thus, a perfect match. Misty and Kenny were 100% against all people who call themselves pearlshippers(**A/N:Lol**).

So anyway, I am getting off topic. Where was I? Oh yeah! Ash and co had a Listening Comprehension exam tomorrow. Now they were having a mock test set up by the tutors of his student care, a donor to his intellect. They wanted to 'save trees' and used to visuallizer to flash the questions while the friends that attended this hell-hole with him wrote down the answers on a piece of paper.

The people attending were: Ash, Dawn, Tracey, Kenny and Misty.

Anyway, this next part is insignificant. The tutor, Cilan(Yes, he is in this fic for more than one line), went through the answers detail by detail. Since Ash was the only one paying full attention usually to what he was saying, he improved a lot. Now, Ash was distracted by Dawn, but no one knew Ash even paid attention to Cilan in the past anyways.

Finally, it is over. Cilan went to switch the lights back on, as he switched them off so the questions diplayed by the visuallizer[2] would come out clearer. Unfortunately, well, for now, Cilan flipped the wrong switch. The decors that were on the ceiling the entire time glowed and light that looked like it came from a candle. Since aside from that, there were no light sources, minus the visuallizer, it looked very romantic. Misty and Kenny thought about confessing to their respective crushes, Ash and Dawn, but decided against it. Instead, they admired the light, saying, "How romantic!" Tracey just starred in awe(I dunno?) Dawn, however, was thinking about something else.

_Romantic is right! Hmm… Everyone except Ash are distracted! With this romantic background, it is perfect! _Dawn thought. Without a second thought, she approached Ash.

* * *

**A/N: Well, my first fluff scene. It is two parts. First part is confession and first kiss. Later, they continue their kissing business outside. Well, here goes nothing!**

* * *

"A…Ash? Hello?" Dawn asked.

Ash snapped back into reality. Dawn said nervously, "I have s…something t…to tell you."

"Huh? What is it?" Ash asked, beginning to get lost in the blue eyes of his blind crush.(It means he does not know it was a crush he was experiencing)

"Well… I know you might not feel the same way, but I just HAD to let you know. I…" Dawn begun. Cilan and Tracey, who saw this, leaned in to hear the next words. The next words struck Ash, Tracey and Cilan like a hammer.

"…I… I love you." Dawn finished, somewhat scarred of Ash's reaction. Ash just starred at Dawn. Tracey, who was rocking his chair, fell over backward. Cilan sighed in happiness and resignation as one of his best pupils confessed to another one of his best pupils and friend. _I have my work cut out for me if Ash reciprocates Dawn's feelings _Cilan thought._ After all, if he did, I would have to remind them not to make out during class._

Ash stood still for 1 more second before he realized why he could not help admiring Dawn and stop thinking about her. He then slowly replied to Dawn, who was expecting rejection, "Dawn, I just now realized why I cannot stop thinking about you. I do too." They then begun to lean in while blushing heavily. Misty and Kenny STILL have not noticed. They were too busy admiring the lights, as hard as it is to believe.

While Ash and Dawn's lips met, Cilan made a mental note to stop them when doing something like this next time in class, but seeing as it was the start of a blossoming love, he decided not to stop them just this one time. Tracey just told himself to present them with a drawing of their first kiss the next day.

When their lips met, both felt fireworks go off within them. Ash and Dawn felt doing this was… the right thing to do. Dawn, being slightly shorter than Ash in height, clamped her lips on Ash's bottom lips while Ash clamped his on Dawn's top lips. Both were practically in heaven. Dawn then licked Ash's bottom lip, requesting an entrance. Ash, opened his lips by a little bit due to instinct. Dawn slipped her tongue in Ash's mouth and both of their tongues danced around.

Finally, they separated due to the greater need for air. Cilan, seeing this, jumped to switch off 'romantic light' mode and switched on the normal lights. "Aww… It was so pretty! Why did you switch it off? It has only been 5 minutes![3]" Kenny whined. "Yeah!" Misty agreed. The two were oblivious to the love make-out session that had just occurred, literally, behind their back.

_We made out for 5 minutes? I felt like an hour!_ The couple thought. Ash, however, wanted to feel Dawn's lips on his again, so he whispered, "Hey Dawn, let's do that again later when heading home, okay? After all, we take the same path till that T-Junction."

Dawn chuckled and nodded.

Cilan suddenly said, in a voice that Misty and Kenny could not hear, "Ah… The main ingredient of life is love and I see some from the new couple! Ah, what a delectable aroma!" Tracey just nodded. Ash and Dawn blushed heavily.

"Don't worry, I'll keep it to myself. Announce it when you are ready!" Tracey told the new couple.

Ash and Dawn could only chuckle at the tutor and sketcher's cheeky remarks.

As Ash and Dawn walked each other home, they kissed again, as promised, this time taking it a little further. Ash kissed along Dawn's neck, making her moan in pleasure. In return, Dawn kissed Ash's cheek and buried the side of her head along the crook of Ash's neck. Nothing could tear them apart now. Well… Maybe death could, but I digress on the topic and so do the two lovebirds.

As they reached the T-junction on the road where the path would split, they shared one last kiss. Reluctantly, they separated, due to the lack of oxygen intake.

"So… this is it?" Ash asked.

"Yup! C'ya at school tomorrow?" Dawn asked.

"Mmhmm. See you at school tomorrow too." Ash replied

And with that, our two lovebirds took their own paths, attempting to overcome the temptation to go and ask to stay at the other's house. They glanced behind them, as if they were expecting the other to run towards them. No one came. They both felt sad for a split second as their love was not there, but smiled as they would meet the next day.

Neither knew that a certain tomboy with orange hair and a boy with brown hair's reaction would be terrifying, but I digress on that topic too, as that is a story I will save for another time. Now we leave the two lovebirds, in their respective beds, dreaming of their wedding day already.

~_-~_-~_-~_-~_-~_-~_-~_-~_-~_-~_-~_-~_-~_-~_-~_-~_-~_-~_-~_-~_-~_-~_-~_-~_-~_-~_-~_-~_-~_-~_-~_-~_-~_-~_-~_-~_-~_-~_-~_-~_-~_  
**Credits:**  
**Author: TheUberkev**  
**Publisher: TheUberkev**  
**Awesome person: TheUberkev**  
**Dedicated to: Uranium235. My first review is from you, so this is for ya. The story with that review was deleted though, so this is for the memories.**

* * *

**[1] I and me as in TheUberkev**

**[2] A visuallizer, if you did not know, is a machine where a camera shines on a object and displays it on a screen, amplifying the size of the appearance of the object.**

**[3] Look at the title. Nothing needs to be said.**

* * *

**How was my 1st**** one-shot. If it sucks, please tell me. Also, some may notice a difference in my writing style. In my opinion, a multi-chapter fanfic would be focused in plot, not description. A one-shot or two-shot should be focused on description. For a first time, I feel proud of myself. It is not the best, but I AM a 12 year old, this IS my 1****st ****one-shot and I finished a 6 page story on Microsoft word in 3 hours so let me relish in my success, okay? A word of warning to those who want to read my other 2 stories: One, I intend on combing them one day as they occur one after the other, and two, it is horrible. I'll admit, I hate it, so I am rewriting it. It moves too fast. I will rewrite it awhile later. Anyway,**

**Daijoubu, take it easy and keep adventurin'**

**P.S Uranium235, thanks once again for that review.**

**P.P.S I might write about Ash and Dawn revealing their relationship. Waiting for enough interest first.**


	2. The reveal

**Hm. In 112 views, I have 2 reviews, 2 favs and 2 follows. So, I will do a second chapter. No inspiration this time. Also, my mom needs to do a better job of hiding the laptop.**

* * *

**Inspiration: N/A**

* * *

**Couples: AshXDawn one-sided KennyXDawn one-sided MistyXAsh Minor MayXDrew**

* * *

**I don't own pokemon at all. If I did, super-saiyan-mode Lucarios will exist. Lol.**

* * *

Surprise. Out of the blue. Astonishment. Stunned. All that combined is still an understatement to their shock. Ash and Dawn decided to prove their point and connected their hands. What led up to this? Well, let's start from the beginning.

Ash and Dawn got together because of a lighting switch accident. Soon, they went on secret dates. Being the smartest people in school helps as a lot of excuses could be used to go out on dates, like studying together, etc.

While Dawn improved more schoolworkwise, Ash improved as well. Heck, they are so far ahead of everyone in every way, from fitness down to study, it was perfect. This drove the pearlshipping fans of the school insane, trying to get them together.

Finally, the graduation day came. The people and pokemon flooded in. Pokemon were allowed in the graduation ceremony. The crowd were enjoying themselves.

May and Drew were there to see Ash graduate as top student, as well as make out. Yes, they got together.

Harley and Conway were having a discussion. Freaks.

Misty was attempting to flirt with Ash, but Ash, being Ash, still could not see that. Kenny was also attempting to flirt with Dawn, but Dawn noticed and kneed his face.

Tracey was still busy working on that AshXDawn first kiss drawing promise he made to himself when he witnessed them share their first kiss 4-5 years ago, but still had difficulty on drawing the lips.

Ursula, Trip and Paul were discussing something as well, maybe about how to insult or mistreat people? Who knows?

Morrison and Ritchie were outside having a battle.

Gary was hitting on the girls.

This kept going on until the principal announced, "I hope you are enjoying the festivities! Well, now let's invite Ash up for a speech!"

To say Ash was nervous was trying to tell me Darkrai is a dark type pokemon.

Dawn reassured him, "You can do it! Daijoubu! Go get 'em Ash!"

Then she winked and most Ash's nervousness vanished into thin air. He walked up, heart palpating a little.

He begun his speech.

* * *

**A/N: Imagine the speech yourselves. I HATE doing speeches.**

* * *

Ash waited for the applause to die down, before announcing, "Now, I have something to announce to you all! Dawn, please come onstage." Dawn and Ash talked about this and decided this would be a perfect time to announce it. "Pearlshippers, your dream came true," the two said. Everyone realized what that meant and starred at the couple.

Brock had suspected Ash had a crush on Misty, but not on Dawn. Still, he could not even go on a date, so who was he to be talking about romance?

May and Drew were a little put out as they were now not the only couple. They do however, feel happy for them.

Zoey suspected Dawn had a crush, not on Ash, but on Kenny. Still, Ash knows Dawn better than she does.

Ash's rivals' eyes bulged. Even Paul had to see this…

…and that was how everyone got to the situation at the start.

Some started clapping. Soon, others joined in. Brock ran up to the couple when they were backstage and slapped Ash on the back. Zoey did the same and slapped Dawn's back. May said, "Looks like we are not the only couple, huh?" Misty and Kenny were mad… no. BEYOND mad. Max snickered, as he already suspected Ash and Dawn having a thing for each other. Cilan smiled as his pupil locked lips with Dawn. At that moment, Tracey finally finished his drawing and went up to the couple. "Here. I have been working on it since you had your first kiss 4-5 years ago," he said, winking at Cilan, who winked back. Ash and Dawn had blushes on their faces as they took the sketch. "WOW! THIS IS PERFECT!" Ash and Dawn exclaimed at the picture-perfect sketch. "Well, I AM a member of the Sketchitt family," Tracey said, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

And of course, who could forget Gary (Motherfucking) Oak,"Aww…Ashy boy has FINALLY found love. Took him 12 years." The rest of the gang just snickered at his comment.

Misty and Kenny decided to go for broke. Misty walked up and yelled at Ash, "ASH! WHY WOULD YOU FALL FOR…FOR THAT SLUT!" Ash and Dawn starred at her in surprise. "I LOVE YOU!" she yelled, making the room enter pin-drop silence mode for 3 seconds before Kenny continued, "AND DAWN! WHY WOULD YOU FALL FOR THAT… THAT GAY BASTERD? I LOVE YOU!"

Okay, NOW Ash and Dawn were stunned. So were the rest of the gang. Then Ash spoke, "Misty, I'm sorry, but you were more like a sister." Dawn continued, "Kenny, you were more of a best friend."

"BUT WE WANT TO BE MORE THAN THAT! IN FACT, WE'LL SHOW YOU!" the two yelled, storming up to the pearlshipping (lol) couple.

Brock, Gary, Tracey, Cilan and Chuck Norris(J.K) recovered from the shock and ran to hold the two back. It was clear that the two wanted to kiss Ash and Dawn to prove their point, and everyone knew.

Other than those two, everyone was happy for the new couple. Ash and Dawn felt like their ribcages were crushed as they were given bone-crushing hugs by their mothers. Still, now that their relationship was out, a huge burden has been lifted off their shoulders.

On the way home(the gang and them separated, dragging Misty and Kenny who were still attempting to escape and the couple's mothers drove home, giving them alone time), Ash began a conversation, "Now that we graduated, where do we go from here?" Dawn looked at the sleeping penguin she was carrying and replied, "I don't know and I don't care, as long as I have you." Ash glanced at Pikachu, tailing them at a repectable distance, acknowledging their 'alone time'. "True…Mmmph!" Ash begun, but was cut off by a familiar sensation on his lips.

For now, let's leave those two lovebirds at what they are doing, as I am not a very good fluff writer, K? So now we take out leave…

* * *

**What? You hate me for not making it longer? Jeez, I am someone with a schedule! Sorry for having a LIFE! I also am beginning to realize how much more I enjoy writing this story and writing one-shots. Maybe I will delete my previous stories, and post more free-lance stories. Things like this. If I stop my focus on SFC, I will post more of these sorta things. So what say you? Tell me!**


End file.
